memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Headlong Flight
|author = Dayton Ward |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = 31 January 2017 |pages = 352 |ISBN = |date = 2266, 2367, mid-2386 |stardate = |altcover = |caption = |}} Headlong Flight is a 2017 Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by author Dayton Ward. Publisher's description Surveying a nebula as part of their continuing exploration of the previously uncharted “Odyssean Pass,” Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise encounter a rogue planet. Life signs are detected on the barren world’s surface, and then a garbled message is received: a partial warning to stay away at all costs. Determined to render assistance, Picard dispatches Commander Worf and an away team to investigate, but their shuttlecraft is forced to make an emergency landing on the surface—moments before all contact is lost and the planet completely disappears. Worf and his team learn that this mysterious world is locked into an unending succession of random jumps between dimensions, the result of an ambitious experiment gone awry. The Enterprise crewmembers and the alien scientists who created the technology behind this astonishing feat find themselves trapped, powerless to break the cycle. Meanwhile, as the planet continues to fade in and out of various planes of existence, other parties have now taken notice.... Summary The Enterprise is surveying a nebula when they come across a planet that has just appeared out of nowhere. They receive a message warning them to stay away but Picard sends Worf and an away team across in a shuttlecraft. However, just after they land, the planet shifts to another dimension. Worf's team learn the planet is Ushalon and it is occupied by a small science team from the Sidrac race. They were experimenting with travel to other dimensions and managed to send probes to five such dimensions. However, the first attempt at a shift sent the whole planet along, leaving them shifting between the five dimensions, none of which is their native one. One of the dimensions is a parallel 2367 where the ''Enterprise''-D is commanded by Riker. Another is an alternate 2266, where the probe and the appearance of the planet draws the attention of a Romulan bird-of-prey. The Romulans attempt to send a team down to Ushalon where they are quickly overpowered and captured by Worf's group. The Romulans' attempts to halt the shift damages the equipment, resulting in both their ships and the Enterprise-D being shifted to the Enterprise-E's dimension. After initial hostilities, Picard is able to convince the Romulans to work with the two Enterprise''s. The crews work out a way to use pulses from the deflector dish to control the shifts and in short order the Romulans, the ''Enterprise-D and the Sidrac are returned to their own dimensions. References Characters USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel thumb|[[Jean-Luc Picard.]] thumb|[[Worf.]] :T'Ryssa Chen • Beverly Crusher • Kirsten Cruzen • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Tamala Harstad • • Rennan Konya • Geordi La Forge • Aiden Lynley • Paabell • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Aneta Šmrhová • Taurik • Tropp • Gary Weinrib • Worf, son of Mogh Hailan Casmir • Havers • Hegol Den • Allison Scagliotti USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D, alternate timeline) personnel :Wesley Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Katherine Pulaski • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Natasha Yar Heidi Ellis Other Starfleet personnel :Edward Jellico • Jack Crusher • J.P. Hanson • Kathryn Janeway • Alynna Nechayev • Erik Pressman • Elizabeth Shelby ChR Bloodied Talon personnel :Darjil • Ineti • Jacius • N'tovek • Prall • Sarith • Skerius • Variel Sidrac :Bidani • Livak • Nelindar • Pevon Other characters : Armus • Nanietta Bacco • Guinan • Gell Kamemor • • Robert Picard • Kyle Riker • Noonien Soong • Toqel • Vrax Starships and vehicles :Amidar (Romulan shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Jarax ( ) • N'minecci (Mulaar-class) • Sidrac personnel transport • Spinrad • Borg cube • • Cha'Joh • • escape pod • • • • • Justman • • • Planet Killer • Poklori gil dara • • • Locations :NGC 8541 • Odyssean Pass • Spindrift Nebula • Ushalon Alpha Quadrant • Betazed • Briar Patch • Cardassia • Delta Quadrant • Deneb IV • Denobula • Earth • Earth Outpost Station • Elanisal • Hecuba star cluster • listening outpost • McKinley Station • Neutral Zone • Pacifica • Polydorus system • Qo'noS • Starbase 198 • Starbase 212 • Starfleet annex to the Smithsonian Space Museum in San Francisco • Veridian III • (Lake Yuron) • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Betazoid • Capellan • Denobulan • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Sidrac • Vulcan Andorian • Bajoran • Borg • El-Aurian • Golvonek • Raqilan • Tellarite States and organizations :Cardassian Guard • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Department of Temporal Investigations • Klingon Empire • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Tactical • Typhon Pact Science and technology :ablative armor • air circulation • airlock • algorithm • analgesic • android • anti-inflammatory • antigravity sled • antimatter containment • artificial dimensional shift • artificial gravity • atmosphere • atmospheric regenerator • atmospheric scrubber • automated survey drone • baryon particle • baryon sweep • buoy • camera • chronometer • class-1 probe • Class M • cloaking device • cloaking field • combadge • communications • communications array • compression pulse generator • computer • damping field • deflector shield • diagnostic • diagnostic scanner • dimension • dimensional transference • dissonant feedback frequency • disruptor • electromagnetic pulse • emotion chip • energy • energy distribution center • environmental suit • eukaryotic organism • fire suppression • frequency • grenade • holodeck • hologram • holographic emitter array • hypospray • hyronalin • impulse drive • inertial damper • ionized gas • isolinear chip • jamming signal • life support • long-range communications • main deflector array • medical tricorder • memory banks • nausea • nebula • nuclear fusion reactor • nutational frequency modulation • ocular implant • ore • oxygen • padd • parallel universe • particle accelerator • phased cloaking device • physics • plasma • power distribution node • quantum energy • quantum fluctuation • quantum shift • quantum signature • quantum torpedo • radiation • replicator • self-destruct • sensor • sensor array • stabilizer • stellar phenomena • subatomic • subspace compression pulse • survey probe • temporal theory • temporal transition • thruster • tractor beam • transdimensional movement • translation processor • transphasic pulse • transphasic torpedo • transporter • turbolift • universal translator • universe • vertigo • VISOR • warp core breach • warp drive • warp nacelle • warp speed • weapons control Ranks and titles :admiral • assistant chief medical officer • astronomer • bartender • cadet • captain • centurion • chauffer • chief engineer • chief science officer • commander • communications officer • contact specialist • counselor • deputy chief of security • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • exchange officer • first-contact specialist • first officer • flight controller • freight hauler • helmsman • glinn • junior officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • operations manager • pilot • playwright • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • proconsul • professor • rear admiral • scientist • security chief • sensor control officer • spy • stellar cartographer • subcommander • supervisor • vice admiral • watch officer • weapons officer Other references :17th century • 23rd century • after-action report • astrometrics • astrophysics department • away team • Battle of Wolf 359 • beacon • Borg Invasion of 2381 • citation • coffee • daycare • disaster beacon • duty shift • Earth-Romulan War • evasive maneuvers • eyeshade • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Federation-Cardassian War • The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare • Hamlet • Happy Bottom Riding Club • history • Khitomer Accords • lionfish • medkit • milk • mutiny • New General Catalogue • officer exchange • Paleoproterozoic Era • photograph • pip • play • playing cards • poem • poker • • Prime Directive • prison • ration • sexuality • stardate • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • stellar cartography • storage container • sugar • surplus depot • tactical alert • Temporal Prime Directive • textbook • tolik • ''tolik'' sour fizz • tome • Treaty of Algeron • trombone • vodka martini • Vulcan nerve pinch • water Appendices Background information Connections Images Headlong Flight.jpg|English cover headlong Flight Enterprise-E.jpg| . Headlong Flight USS Enterprise-D.jpg| Headlong Flight Vas Hatham.jpg| bird of prey External link * Category:TNG novels